I wish
by AJP
Summary: Sometimes wishing for things is a really bad idea, please read and review this and all my stories


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk You might recognise vague similarities to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode 'The Wish'.  
  
H3 align=centerI WishBr By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PKarone the Purple Zeo Ranger smacked the punching bag with a resounding thud and watched as it was ripped from where it was held and sailed across the room to land in a heap at the end of room. Even as she wiped the sweat from her face there was the sound of clapping from across the room and Karone turned and came face to face with herself.  
  
P"Veronica!" Karone said in acknowledgment.  
  
P"Well done. You beat the evil bag into submission." Veronica said sarcastically.  
  
PGiving a gentle laugh Karone leaned down to pick up the bag from the floor before replying. "Yeah, it put up a big fight and I won."  
  
P"So, do you want to tell me the real reason for your frustration?" Veronica asked.  
  
P"What makes you think I have a reason for being frustrated or that I even am frustrated?" Karone answered back.  
  
P"Hello... I'm you. I know when I'm troubled by something," Veronica said with a laugh.  
  
P"Okay, I am a little frustrated." Karone admitted.  
  
P"I guess splitting with your boyfriend does have that effect on people." Veronica suggested.  
  
P"Zhane has nothing to do with my mood." Karone answered quickly and sharply.  
  
PThen it's probably Adam that is upsetting you." Veronica said helpfully.  
  
P"No, he doesn't." Karone said even quicker than before.  
  
P"Look Karone, remember who you're talking to. I remember you told me when you were a prisoner of the Emperor that you had feelings for Adam." Veronica said.  
  
P"So what if I do have feelings? It's not like I can act on them." Karone protested.  
  
P"What if you could? Look, hold on to this. it might make you feel better." Veronica said.  
  
PEven as she spoke she handed several coins to Karone and said again. "Look for arguments. Say you could make a wish, what would it be?"  
  
P"If I could wish one thing it was that Adam and I were together." Karone stated.  
  
PAt her words the coins glowed and then Veronica changed before her eyes and in her place was a monster who laughed and then the world went dark and Karone slumped to the floor.  
  
PShe didn't know how much time had passed when she was shaken awake and surprised to see the concerned face of Adam in front of her.  
  
P"Karone, are you okay?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I think so, there was a monster here, he looked liked Veronica and then she... I mean, he said something and then everything went dark." Karone explained.  
  
PAt the confused look on Adam's face, Karone looked even more puzzled and was even more so when Adam said: "Who's Veronica?"  
  
PYou know looks a lot like me, but is from another reality, used to work for the Emperor." Karone explained.  
  
P"I know that you're alternate counterpart is still Astronema, but she is evil as hell and doesn't even pretend to be anything but. Karone, are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I guess I took a knock on the head when that monster attacked." Karone said, trying to laugh it off.  
  
PAdam gave the impression of being relieved and instead planted a kiss on Karone's surprised lips as he then helped the girl to her feet.  
  
P"Y'know, I worry about you. It's not safe to be alone anymore. I wish you wouldn't go off on your own, but ever since Andros and Zhane died you've become reckless." Adam said.  
  
P"Andros and Zhane dead? But how?" Karone cried out in surprise.  
  
P"Karone, what is the matter? You're acting really strange. It's almost like you've forgotten the past year or so." Adam said his concern once more apparent.  
  
PAs Adam looked at her Karone realised what was going on and whispered to herself. "That was a wishing coin. I wished to be with Adam and it has granted me that wish." Then louder she said to Adam. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but can you tell me everything that has happened in the last year and how we got together. We are together?" She asked.  
  
PLooking puzzled Adam replied. "Did you forget the great big wedding, the honeymoon?"  
  
P"We're married!" Karone yelped even as she looked down to see a wedding ring upon her finger.  
  
P"Yes, for almost two years now. Ever since you came back from Terra Venture." Adam explained.  
  
P"I'm just testing you, but can you tell me what has happened the last year or so. I really need to know." Karone asked.  
  
PWith a feeling of worry Adam realised that to humour her he would recap the events of the past two years. He started with explaining how meeting the Lightspeed Rangers had revealed that Dana was his sister and that there was a new threat more powerful than anything they had ever faced out there waiting to attack them. He spoke of the return of all former Rangers and how in attempt to rescue several missing Rangers from captivity Mike and Leo both had died, as well as Jason and Chris, leaving the Rangers devastated. Even as they fought, they incurred further casualties including Ashley, causing Andros to lose his mind and turn his back on the values of being a Ranger and seek out vengeance. This eventually brought him into deaths embrace along with Zhane, who tried to help his friend recover from his grief, only to fall himself. Then further pain and anguish was caused as it was revealed that their enemy was none other than another version of Adam Pearlman who had betrayed and murdered his friends in a grief stricken rage.  
  
PAdam continued to talk, but Karone wasn't listening. She was busy contemplating everything that he was telling her. 'What have I done? I wanted Adam so badly that I've destroyed lives.'  
  
P"Karone, are you even listening?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I'm sorry Adam. I heard every word. I was thinking that this is my entire fault." Karone explained.  
  
P"No, it isn't your fault. If anything, its mine. Remember, I'm the one with the psycho counterpart." Adam said bitterly.  
  
P"Adam, don't blame yourself. You aren't responsible for what your alternate self does. Everything that caused your counterpart to turn evil was my fault." Karone said.  
  
P"Don't start getting a guilt trip because of being Astronema." Adam said quickly.  
  
P"No, you don't understand. I am responsible for turning you dark, because I tried to turn you to the side of evil it caused something in you to go bad. When Rachel died, the things that I did to you warped your mind and turned you evil." Karone insisted.  
  
P"Who was Rachel?" Adam asked.  
  
P"She is, was your alternate counterpart's girlfriend" Karone said.  
  
P"How do you know all of this?" Adam asked.  
  
P"You did, I mean the Emperor when I was his prisoner," Karone said.  
  
PAdam looked puzzled as she spoke and he said. "When were you a prisoner of the Emperor?"  
  
P"A few months ago. I was depressed and the Emperor took advantage and grabbed me and then you, me, Dulcea and Rachel ended up going back in time when I was rescued." Karone explained.  
  
P"Karone you are really starting to freak me out. Dulcea died when she was hit by the chronal energy burst, I don't know anyone called Rachel and we've never travelled in time at all." Adam answered.  
  
P"I know that, but I remember events different than you. I think I've made a terrible mistake." Karone said softly.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I made a wish and everything has changed. I love you and I wanted to be with you and I made a wish and then everything went dark and that's when you showed up." Karone said.  
  
P"I think I'd better get you to the Power Chamber." Adam said.  
  
PHe didn't even hesitate and grabbing Karone gently he hit the teleport button on his communicator and teleported the two to the Power Chamber.  
  
PAcross the universes inside the nexus the Emperor became aware of all that was transpiring.  
  
P"Excellent. My plan is going according to plan." the Emperor said.  
  
P"What plan is that, my master?" Thandros asked.  
  
P"Simple. I have taken the desires of the former Astronema and given her a chance to have them." the Emperor said.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Caris asked.  
  
P"The Purple Zeo Ranger is in love with my counterpart and while she hides those feelings well, they are known to me. I created a monster that would interact with her and cause her to wish for the thing she wanted the most. She did and the result has altered the entire reality, numerous Rangers have died more than in the other reality and this world is on the brink of collapse. From observing the Rangers are at each others throats over their inability to defend their world like they have done so before." the Emperor explained.  
  
P"But what would cause everything to change. I mean all you've done is change who the White Ranger is involved with." Thandros asked.  
  
P"Indeed, but Rachel was an important part of who Adam Pearlman is at the moment and with her gone in this new reality it has changed him, because of Karone he never met his sister until later and by then my attacks had already started. Nor did he meet the Night Rangers and gain a valuable ally in the fight against us. And finally he didn't die facing me and gain the Ultimate powers, another powerful weapon against us." The Emperor said.  
  
P"So, where does this leave us?" Thandros asked.  
  
P"In a position of total victory, you see there are only a few Rangers left and by the time we are finished they will be gone and this world will be ours. Thandros, you will lead the attack." the Emperor said.  
  
PIn the Power Chamber the few Rangers gathered as Alpha ran scans over Karone even as she explained what was going on. She finished telling her story and silence reigned as the Rangers digested the fact that all the pain and misery was her fault. Tanya stepped forward and before anyone could stop her she slapped Karone across the face and said. "You bitch, you stupid little bitch. Because of your idiocy my fiancée is dead and how many others have paid because you wanted to be with someone who didn't feel the same way." Tanya snarled.  
  
P"Tanya, get a grip. She made a mistake." Adam said.  
  
P"A mistake is turning right instead of left. This is not a mistake this is a universal joke. She's wrecked lives, yours included. Who knows what you were supposed to be if she hadn't made the wish?" Tanya snapped.  
  
P"I know that, but I also know that in this reality I love her and even if it is a falsely created love, I still do." Adam said.  
  
P"Rangers, you must focus on the situation at hand. We must determine the creator of this mess and undo what he has caused," Zordon said.  
  
P"Agreed, but how do we go about that?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Alpha, begin a global scan for any monster active and exhibiting strange powers." Zordon said.  
  
P"You got it Zordon. I'll locate our monster and we can get the world back on track." Alpha said.  
  
P"Back on track because I screwed it up." Karone said bitterly.  
  
P"You didn't screw up Karone, you just wanted something and like everyone does they wished they could have it, except yours did come true and instead of it being the fantasy you wished for it's a nightmare" Adam said.  
  
PSuddenly Alpha looked up and turned to face Zordon. "Zordon, I am detecting some extremely powerful energy readings from Adam's old universe. I can't really confirm what they are, but they seem directed towards here." Alpha said.  
  
P"You mean. towards the Power Chamber?" Trini asked.  
  
P"Yes, whoever or whatever I detected is going to be here in five seconds." Alpha replied.  
  
PEven as he said that a white teleportation beam filled the room and when the beam was gone in its place was a female White Ranger.  
  
P"Whoa, who are you?" Carlos asked.  
  
PThe strange Ranger replied and although they couldn't be certain the voice held a childlike quality. "I'm a friend, y'know I was at home doing some homework and I felt something change. I didn't know what to do, so I used my powers to locate you guys and I was listening in to your conversation and I honed in on the signal and came to help."  
  
P"Help is something we could use. We're very short handed and facing the end of the world here." Tommy said.  
  
P"That's not the way I remember things in the way life is. It's pretty good and we're winning, we're not fighting a losing battle." the Ranger answered.  
  
P"White Ranger, we are grateful for any help you can give us. May we know your identity?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"I don't wanna tell you who I am. If I do, your gonna take away my powers." the Ranger said quite stubbornly.  
  
PAs she said that Adam felt a connection with this new Ranger as though she reminded him of someone. "Why would we take away your powers? If they were given to you by Zordon then you are obviously a suitable candidate to hold the powers."  
  
P"I didn't get the powers from the head in the fish tank. This orb kinda fell into my lap and I got these powers." the Ranger answered.  
  
P"How old are you?" Trini asked.  
  
P"I'm 1..15" The Ranger said stuttering a reply.  
  
P"15? Are you really? It seems to me you're trying hard to be older than you really are." Carter said.  
  
P"I am 15 and if you're only going to order me around then I'm outta here." the Ranger snapped and teleported away.  
  
P"Nice one Carter. You scared away the poor kid." TJ said.  
  
P"Kid is right. I don't think she is 15. I'm guessing she is about 13." Adam said.  
  
P"How can you tell?" Kim asked.  
  
P"The way she was talking it was very childlike, more like someone trying to act like an adult in an adults world when she isn't an adult." Zordon said.  
  
P"I think Zordon is right. The weird thing is that I feel like I know her, but I don't know anyone of that age in this universe." Adam said.  
  
P"Could she be someone from your universe?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I don't know. I haven't lived there in almost two years and any female relations I had were either older or only a few years younger than me." Adam answered.  
  
P"Curious and more curious." Damon said.  
  
P"Well, we can't worry about who she is now. We have bigger problems to worry about." TJ said.  
  
P"Right, Alpha have you located any trace of our mysterious monster?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Not a sign Tommy, but I have located Thandros and a horde of Piranhatrons in the ruins of Angel Grove." Alpha said.  
  
P"Time to go to work. Rangers get out there and kick some butt." Adam said.  
  
PNodding every Ranger morphed and headed into battle all except one.  
  
P"Karone, why have you stayed behind?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"I can't go with them Zordon. They blame me for the way the world is, even Adam does and I don't tell me he doesn't, because I can see it in his eyes he does." Karone said quietly.  
  
P"Karone, you made a mistake and you have to accept that you are at fault, but blaming yourself for what is can't help and you must fight to preserve what is to come." Zordon said.  
  
P"I guess you're right Zordon, but please work on a way for me to restore the world to the way it was. I think I want to go home, to be able to have Andros looking out for me, and Zhane... I need to make things right." Karone said.  
  
P"For the moment Karone we will keep working on a way to rectify the situation. But now the Rangers need you." Zordon said.  
  
PNodding Karone activated her morphing sequence. "Zeo Ranger VIII, Purple." With a blast of energy she morphed and teleported to the battle scene.  
  
PShe arrived to a scene of horror, though she had learnt about the destruction in this world and had prepared she was devastated to see the place she had come to see as her home was almost totally gone. Quickly scanning the battlefield she saw that Tanya was surrounded and needed assistance. The Purple Zeo Ranger felt a brief reluctance knowing that she was probably the last person whom the Yellow Zeo Ranger wanted to see, but duty won out and she charged to the aid of a comrade. With a fierce determination she had not known before she defeated Tanya's attackers and for the moment left the two momentarily alone. The Yellow Zeo Ranger looked up at her defender and Karone felt herself flinch under the Yellow Rangers gaze.  
  
P"If you expect me to thank you for saving my life." Tanya started to say.  
  
P"I don't expect anything Tanya, because of me you lost your boyfriend." Karone interrupted.  
  
P"Then you'd be right. Thank you I owe you one." Tanya simply said.  
  
PAt that Karone blinked in amazement and said: "But you were so mad at me earlier?"  
  
P"Because I was, but I understand why you did what you did, the power of love is sometimes a great motivator to do stupid things. The only thing I'm angry about is the fact that it had consequences that affected everyone and not just you." Tanya explained.  
  
P"I can't make up for what I did. I can only try and make amends." Karone said softly.  
  
PTanya started to reply when the first drop of rain hit the ground, not an unusual event in itself, but it was almost as if by magic the rain appeared on a cloudless day and all across the battlefield the Rangers stopped and stared in amazement.  
  
PInside the Power Chamber Zordon watched in concern and then turned to Alpha and said: "Alpha, please begin a scan of the universe."  
  
P"Right away Zordon, but what are you hoping to find?" Alpha Five asked.  
  
P"If I am right and I hope that I am not, Karone's actions may have had a far more devastating consequence than just altering reality. If it's indeed what I think it is, then all of reality maybe about to fall." Zordon said.  
  
PEven as Alpha started the scan ten-teleportation beams entered the Power Chamber and Alpha turned to greet the Rangers and stopped. "Intruder Alert, hostile Rangers."  
  
PThe Red Ranger spoke quickly. "Calm down Alpha. it's us, the Night Rangers".  
  
P"Night Rangers? Ay, yi, yi. I have never heard of you." Alpha said.  
  
P"Come on Alpha. It's us." The Green Ranger said.  
  
P"How is it you are able to enter here? Please identify yourselves, Rangers." Zordon asked.  
  
P"I am Jeffrey Kincaid, Red Night Ranger and leader of the Night Rangers. We've been aiding this universe Rangers in a struggle against the Emperor for the last few months. We had to go back to our own universe for a while and I guess something has happened," Kincaid said.  
  
P"You could say that. There has been a shift in reality. Due to the actions of the Emperor he manipulated Karone into making a wish that altered reality and has left the Rangers in a struggling position against the forces of evil. Your help would be most welcome." Zordon said.  
  
P"What can we do to help?" Kyle asked.  
  
P"We are trying to locate the monster responsible for this or the object he used. If we can find and destroy either, then reality should return to normal, but we must hurry as there is another problem." Zordon said.  
  
P"What else is new? What's the problem?" Jessica asked.  
  
P"I believe the effect of the spell is causing reality to break down, Alpha is running a scan now, but I fear it will only confirm my suspicions." Zordon started to say.  
  
PHe was interrupted by more teleportation beams as the Rangers of this universe returned and stopped as they took in the newcomers.  
  
P"Okay. so who are you guys?" Tommy asked suspiciously.  
  
PThe Night Rangers launched into an explanation of who they were and introductions were made and then Zordon continued to speak. "As I was saying before you returned, Rangers, I fear that the very fabric of reality may have been damaged and all of reality is about to coming crashing down on us."  
  
P"Meaning the universe is going to go crazy and since its wacky weather time out there I'd say it's plain whatever is going on has already started." Adam said.  
  
P"Indeed and the rain is just a small taste of what is to come. We must find the monster that Karone made do the wish to and destroy him or his power source soon or even that may not save reality." Zordon said.  
  
P"Guys, we could use some more help. What about that White Ranger that came here earlier?" Trini asked.  
  
P"What Ranger?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"We had a visitor in the form of a female Ranger. Though she was trying to pretend she was an adult, I think she was a kid and we kind of annoyed her enough that she took off and we haven't seen her since. I think she had a lot of power. I could sense that." Adam said.  
  
PAt that a look of surprise crossed Kincaid's face and grabbing a sketch book he drew the White Rangers costume and said. "Did she look like that?"  
  
PThere were a few nods and Tanya said. "How did you know she looked like that?"  
  
P"We've met her before. Well not met her as such, but she aided us in the last battle in Adam's home universe. We don't know who she is either, but her powers come from the Orbs of the Earth." Kathy explained.  
  
P"The Orbs of the Earth? I believed they were just a myth." Zordon said in surprise.  
  
P"No they're real. Dulcea unearthed them a few weeks ago." Kincaid explained.  
  
PAt that there were a few looks of anguish and pain among the Rangers and David asked. "What did he say?"  
  
P"It's just. here in this reality Dulcea is dead. She was killed months ago saving Adam's life when we went to free Jason, Zack and Trini." Kim said sadly.  
  
P"Not in the original reality. In that she was hit by a chronal energy burst that transformed her into a fifteen year old kid and she has spent the last few months adjusting to that and last month she became the guardian of the Orbs. One of them disappeared minutes after she found them, but now it seems it's found its way into the hands of whoever this Ranger is." Sarah said.  
  
P"Fortunately when she teleported away I kept track of her and I have a lock on her position." Alpha said.  
  
P"Alpha, you're a genius." Billy said.  
  
P"I try." Alpha replied.  
  
P"Rangers, one of you should make contact with this White Ranger and offer them friendship and enlist them in our fight against evil," Zordon said.  
  
P"Adam you should do it, I mean, she's from your turf." Tommy said.  
  
P"Gee and I get a chance to try out my lovely people skills." Adam complained.  
  
P"Stop moaning and move. All of reality is crumbling." Kim ordered.  
  
P"Zordon, I am the leader of the Rangers. Right?" Adam asked.  
  
PChuckling Zordon replied. "Yes, you are."  
  
P"Well, can I have that in writing, so the next time one of this lot starts ordering me around I can produce it and they'll stop?" Adam said.  
  
P"I'll think about it. Now Kimberly is right. Adam, you must get moving. Time is running out." Zordon said.  
  
P"I'm on my way. Alpha put me down near the White Ranger, but out of sight. I want to check them out first." Adam said.  
  
P"You got it, Adam. Teleporting now" Alpha said.  
  
PThen Adam was gone in a flash leaving the Rangers to find a way to save reality. Even as they did one of the Night Rangers moved away from the group and sat down next to the Purple Zeo Ranger and she said: "You really screwed up this time."  
  
PKarone blinked first in amazement at the statement and then at the face staring back at her. It was her own. "Yeah, I did. And now I realise that it was really all for nothing and the person I love isn't Adam, but Zhane. I was scared that because it was Astronema he fell in love with, that he wouldn't love me and I've been letting that affect our relationship since it began."  
  
P"We learn from our mistakes and you made a whopper, but hopefully you'll get the chance to set things right and if you don't. with reality about to crash down on top of us, you'll be dead, so you won't have to worry." Night Karone said.  
  
P"And have that on my conscience as well. I mean I'm responsible for all of this and if I reality falls I will go down in history as the biggest menace of all time." Karone said bitterly.  
  
P"Look on the bright side. At least you'll be remembered for something." Night Karone said.  
  
PGlancing at the Night Ranger Karone saw the silent amusement playing in her eyes and Karone began to laugh and let the tension she was feeling fall away.  
  
PAcross in the nexus the Emperor watched as reality began to crumble. "Perfect, reality is falling apart."  
  
P"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean it will wipe out the universes that you so badly want." Thandros asked.  
  
P"Ah contrary my friend. Even if reality folds and wipes out the universe below us, it will still exist and I can create my own universe to my own specifications." the Emperor said.  
  
P"A most excellent idea." Michelle said.  
  
P"Indeed, for the moment let the Rangers run around and attempt to thwart the destruction of reality, but when the time comes we shall strike." The Emperor said.  
  
PIn Adam's home universe he had teleported home and was now watching the mysterious White Ranger in amazement, for the girl ,and. she was a girl, and because from her appearance Adam guessed that she was only about 12 years old. He continued to watch her for a few minutes trying to figure out how to approach her when she suddenly and inexplicably disappeared right in front of him. Moving out of his observation spot he looked around the whole area she had been and saw nothing. He was just about to use his communicator when he felt something jabbing in his ribs and he came face to face with the White Ranger who had her blaster pointed at his chest.  
  
P"So, who y'know the hell are you and why are you following me?" she asked.  
  
P"I've been trying to find you and figure out a way to talk to you." Adam answered.  
  
P"You aren't a pervert or something are you? Cos if you are going to try and hurt me, I'd reconsider." she said.  
  
PEven as she spoke Adam felt a connection again and there was something about the way she spoke. "Hell no, I'm not a pervert; I'm a happily married man although that seems to be fake and I'm not. Look, we met earlier when you came to the Rangers headquarters. I was the one who said we wouldn't take your powers if they belonged to you and you got the hump and took off." Adam explained.  
  
PUnderneath the helmet the little girl blinked and realised she had seen him before when she had been to that big place and she lowered the weapon and in fact demorphed and as she did she shrunk down to her normal height. "Ok, I do remember you from there. I guess I'm overreacted, but in this day and age you can't be too careful. When you have an old guy watching a young girl."  
  
P"Hey, less of the old. I'm only 24." Adam protested.  
  
P"Whatever. Now, why are you following me around?" she asked.  
  
PAdam hesitated as he took his first real look at the girl before him. She was about 5ft tall with long braided light brown hair and the look of someone who had been thrust into a situation the she should not be in at all and for another moment Adam felt the connection more strongly than before. "Basically reality is crumbling because of what Karone did and with us being short handed; we need all the help we can get. We tracked you as you teleported away earlier and I was sent to make contact with you and enlist your help."  
  
P"Cool. Of course I'll help. I think the Rangers are the coolest and the White Galaxy Ranger is the greatest." she said.  
  
P"Thanks. Look, if you're going to help I think you should tell me your name. I mean, I can't keep calling out hey you all the time." Adam said.  
  
PThe girl let out a little giggle and replied. "My name is Daisy."  
  
P"Well Daisy, its nice to meet you. I'm Adam, White Galaxy Ranger at your service" Adam said.  
  
POffering his hand to Daisy, he pressed a button on his communicator and they teleported across universes to the Power Chamber and when he arrived everyone stared in amazement at the young girl before them.  
  
P"You're the White Ranger," Tommy asked.  
  
P"Yes she is. Guys, this is Daisy." Adam said.  
  
P"How old are you, Daisy?" Kim asked.  
  
PDaisy hesitated for a second and then replied. "I'm 11. You're not going to take the powers away from me, are you?"  
  
P"No, Daisy the powers are yours and yours alone. I did not give them to you and therefore have no right to take them from you. Also the five Orbs of the Earth can only be used by the chosen five and since you are one of them, no one else could call upon the powers." Zordon said.  
  
P"Zordon, this is ridiculous. She is only 11 years old. She shouldn't be here." Kat protested.  
  
P"I was only thirteen when I became the Blue Ranger." Justin said.  
  
P"That's different." Kat shot back.  
  
P"How?" Justin asked.  
  
PAt that Kat stopped and sighed, realising Justin was right, but she continued to shake her head in disapproval as did many of the others.  
  
P"Daisy, I do have one question. Back in our universe, how did you disappear and then suddenly appear behind me? I mean, I never even saw you move." Adam asked.  
  
P"I don't really know. I can kinda hear what people are thinking. I always have been able to; my Mom says it's in our family. If I try real hard I can even make people think something they not actually thinking or see something, things like that." Daisy answered.  
  
PAt Daisy's explanation Kincaid started to speak and then changed his mind, before grabbing a scanner and starting to run it over Daisy.  
  
P"What ya doing?" Daisy asked as she moved away to hide behind Adam.  
  
P"Checking out a theory?" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"What theory?" Jessica asked.  
  
P"Something that I just thought of. I'll tell you all sometime later." Kincaid said abruptly.  
  
PEven Zordon looked puzzled at his behaviour and then he addressed the very frightened girl. "Daisy, do not be concerned. It would appear that you are a telepath. Which means you is able to hear the thoughts of others and also influence them if you concentrate. With carefully tuition I can help you focus and control your powers so you only use them when necessary."  
  
PThe moment Zordon mentioned the word telepath the remaining Night Rangers all glanced at Kincaid who waved them away.  
  
P"I'd like that, but how did I get to be a telepath?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Many people have the ability to be telepathic, but only a few actually are. If what you say that someone else in your family was telepathic then that is probably why the telepathic gene is active in you. However, there are rare occurrences when as the result of having a blood relative who is telepathic, another member of their family is as well." Zordon explained.  
  
P"So, someone in my family is telepathic. I wonder who it is?" Daisy asked.  
  
PEven as she wondered, Kincaid seemed distant and Adam noticed. "Kincaid, you seem as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof ever since you took that scan. And what was it all about anyway?" Adam asked.  
  
P"It's nothing. Just forget it" Kincaid insisted.  
  
P"No, if something is wrong with Daisy then she deserves to know what it is." Adam protested.  
  
P"You really want to know? Okay when Daisy said what she could do I realised she was a telepath. Now in the other reality the one we're familiar with and Karone is as well, the Silver Morphin Ranger in your reality is a telepath as well. I had a suspicion and when I scanned her, I confirmed it." Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Confirmed what? I mean, what were you finding out?" Tommy asked.  
  
PHesitating for a second Kincaid realised he had crossed the line and he had no were to go but forward. "Daisy, your mother is a telepath. Her name is Rachel and in the correct universe she is the Silver Morphin Ranger." Kincaid paused and his eyes flicked to look at me before he continued. "And the Silver Morphin Ranger is your fiancée. The scan confirmed what I suspected, Adam. Daisy is your daughter."  
  
PWith that shocking statement silence reigned in the Power Chamber and you could have heard a pin drop as Adam was finally able to speak. "That's impossible!"  
  
P"It's the truth. Daisy is your daughter. Now, you are probably going to say that its not possible because of the way your ages are, but the scan proves it's the truth." Kincaid said.  
  
P"That proves it can't be true. I would have had to been 13 when I got her pregnant." Adam said.  
  
P"Adam, it is possible that as a result of time travel that she is your daughter. This is only a hypothesis, but it could be that Daisy won't be born for another few years and through some actions, she is sent back in time to 11 years ago and that explains how she exists in the here and now. It is just a hypothesis and if you want I'll run my own scan on her, just to prove Kincaid right or wrong." Billy asked.  
  
P"Nice theory and it does make sense, but if you could run the scan?" Adam asked.  
  
PBilly grabbed a scanner and headed towards Daisy whom was still half hiding behind Adam and at the Blue Ranger's approach the girl moved even further behind him, trying to avoid Billy. Billy gave Adam an exasperated look and Adam gently turned around and knelt down to face the girl and at that moment she looked very much like a rabbit caught in headlights and very much like the eleven year old she was.  
  
P"Daisy, Billy isn't going to hurt you. He is just going to run a few scans of you, to determine that what Kincaid says is the truth, that you're my daughter." Adam said.  
  
PDaisy let out a slow nod and stepped out from behind Adam's back and allowed Billy to run the scan. As she did she tried to make sense of all that was going on, why the scary man was saying she was Adam's daughter, until today she had never met the guy and it didn't make any sense to her. The one Adam called Billy offered her a comforting smile as he finished the scan and then he said. "See, all done and no pain. Now I'm just going to run this through the analyser and see what we come up with."  
  
PAs Billy went to run the results through the scanner while the other Rangers continued scanning for the monster that had caused all of this and for that moment Adam was left alone with Daisy. His mind was still reeling, completely stunned by this revelation of having a child, let alone a grown up one at that. Sensing her eyes upon him he could see that she was just as stunned by what they had found out and then he saw it and he knew it was the truth.  
  
P"Billy, have you got the results?" I asked quietly.  
  
PBilly looked up from the console and started to say. "I have and it."  
  
PAdam interrupted him and finished his sentence: "And it confirms what Kincaid said. Daisy is my daughter."  
  
P"How did you know? I mean, without knowing what Billy was going to say, are you just going to accept what a guy we've known for less than two hours says? Adam, you've done some crazy stuff in all the time I've known you, but this has to be the dumbest." Karone said.  
  
P"I know it sounds crazy and just accepting what a stranger is saying, but I've felt a connection with Daisy ever since she first popped up in the Power Chamber and just now I looked at her and into her eyes and I saw myself looking back at me with my own eyes." Adam said.  
  
P"Well, perhaps you should get them back from her if they're yours." Rocky joked.  
  
P"Rocky, why not save all your stupid jokes until we're not around?" Karone snapped.  
  
P"Lay off him, Karone. He's only trying to lighten the mood." Tanya said.  
  
P"This isn't the time for levity. We're in a crisis situation." Karone replied.  
  
P"A crisis caused by someone not stood that far from me. I think you should shut up yourself." Tanya said.  
  
PKarone paled slightly and said. "I didn't mean to cause this, I'm so sorry for causing this mess and if I could change things I would."  
  
P"I think you'll get the chance. Thandros and a monster are tearing up what remains of downtown Angel Grove and from the readings I'm getting from the monster I think this is our target." Billy said.  
  
P"Lets get out there and nail this guy." Tommy said.  
  
P"Yeah and put the world right." Tanya agreed.  
  
P"Rangers I must caution you, that simply destroying the monster may not restore the old universe. Even if the world is restored the rift may still exist." Zordon said.  
  
P"Gee, Zordon you sure know how to make everyone feel good about themselves before they go into battle. What's next? Go out there and win this one, but don't get killed?" Kim's said sarcastically.  
  
P"Kim, can it? Everybody ready?... Then we have a job to do." Adam said and then I stopped and turned to Daisy who was still stood off to one side looking nervous and very frightened. Kneeling in front of her Adam spoke softly. "Look, I'm as confused by this as you are, but we need you now. Your power might help us save the universe and restore it to normal."  
  
P"But what happens then, if things are back to normal? Am I still your daughter? I mean, will we even remember any of this?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"The question is not whether we want to remember, but whether you want to remember?" Adam said.  
  
PThat's actually two questions." Daisy replied.  
  
PAt that I couldn't help but laugh at the comment from the little girl and then Adam saw the annoyed look she was giving me and Adam replied. "Now, I know you are my daughter, only I or someone related to me could nitpick over something like that."  
  
P"Yes, I want to remember." Daisy said.  
  
P"Good. So do I and I'm sure your mother whoever she is, will want to know you as well. Is there anyway to remember what we found out?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I suspect that because Daisy remembers how the universe was before the alteration, then she will remember what has happened here and I think that myself and the rest of the Night Rangers maybe unaffected by the changes, so we can remind you of what we learned today." Kincaid said.  
  
P"Okay, now let's get out there and go kick this monsters butt." Kim said.  
  
PWith a sense of fear going through him Adam looked at the other Rangers and giving the command they morphed into battle. Adam at first didn't realise what the fear was and then he did. The fact that he was going into battle alongside his 11-year-old daughter terrified more than any battle he had gone into before. Then he didn't have any more chance to think as the fight began.  
  
PInside the nexus the Emperor watched as the battle was joined. "My Lord, I do not mean to question you, but is it wise allowing the monster that if destroyed will restore the status quo." Caris asked.  
  
P"It may not be wise, but even if the Rangers destroy the monster, I still have two more wishing coins that will bring the Rangers downfall. Even if they succeed in beating the Reality Monster." The Emperor said.  
  
PCaris started to speak again, but the Emperor waved her away as he continued to watch the battle.  
  
PBack on Earth the Rangers fought hard, knowing that not just the fate of Earth lay in the balance, but if they fell an entire universe would fall as well with it and they knew that they could not fail. Each Ranger fought with strength and courage, knowing that in the world they were setting out to restore was friends gone in this reality, but alive and well. As Tanya fought all she could think off was the sweet embrace of her fiancée Chris. For Kendrix it was seeing Leo again and Mike as well and with those thoughts they fought harder than before.  
  
PEven as others fought so they could see their loved ones again, Adam was racked with concerns about being a Father and he made a promise that in the other universe he would remember Daisy and try to be the best Father he could. Before he could react he was sent crashing to the floor by the monster they were attempting to destroy.  
  
P"Get up, Range.r I want the pleasure of you being on your feet when I destroy you" The monster said.  
  
PStaggering back to his feet Adam looked at the monster and said. "Sorry pal. I don't intend to roll over and let you kill me. Its time for you to go down. Ultimate Power." Adam called out in surprise as the words came to him suddenly.  
  
PThe transformation took hold and before the astonished eyes of every Ranger and the Emperor instead of the White Galaxy Ranger was the White Ultimate Ranger.  
  
P"What the hell?!" The Emperor said.  
  
P"How is that possible?" Caris added.  
  
P"I do not know, but I think this fight is suddenly looking a lot worse for us." the Emperor said.  
  
PBack on Earth Kincaid watched and wasn't totally surprised by what happened.  
  
P"How did that happen? I mean, here in this reality Adam isn't the White Ultimate Ranger." Night Karone asked.  
  
P"I think because reality is crashing down around us, has caused part of the other reality to connect with this one." Kincaid suggested.  
  
PEven as they spoke Adam was mastering his sudden transformation and the monster was finding him in a losing battle and the other Rangers finished off their own battles.  
  
P"This is way cool. I can't believe these powers. They are absolutely amazing." Adam said.  
  
P"New powers or not, you still won't beat me." the monster cried.  
  
P"I don't think so. This fight is so over. Power up mode." Adam called out.  
  
PThen with the full force of his amazing powers Adam disintegrated the monster and as he did three things fell to the floor leaving them as the only trace of the monster having been there.  
  
P"That was way so cool." Daisy called out as she came running over.  
  
P"Well, the monster is gone, but why is reality still the same?" Adam asked.  
  
P"Maybe these can help." Billy said as he bent down to pick up three objects the monster had dropped.  
  
P"Lets get back to the Power Chamber and analyse them." Tommy said.  
  
PThe group teleported back to the Power Chamber and the Emperor watched them go.  
  
P"Well, that was a brilliant plan. Now the Rangers have possession of the coins." Thandros said sarcastically.  
  
P"Exactly. They may have the coins, but the moment they realise how to reverse the wish, the coins will revert back to my possession. They may win a victory, but I will still hold the power." the Emperor said.  
  
PBack inside the Power Chamber Alpha was finish analysing of the coins. "Ay, yi, yi. These are the coins they contain a lot of power."  
  
P"I remember them. When Veronica. they glowed, but how do we reverse it?" Karone said.  
  
P"Why don't ya... just. y'know. smash it" Daisy asked.  
  
PAt the words from the youngster Billy blushed and mumbled something.  
  
P"I'm sorry, what was that, Billy?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I said I wish I'd thought of that. I think I was looking for a high tech solution and I didn't think that such a simple solution was possible." Billy said.  
  
P"Leave it to a member of my family to come up with the solution." Adam said glowing with a little pride.  
  
P"She probably gets her brains from her mother." Kim replied.  
  
P"Hey!" Adam replied, but trying not to laugh as well.  
  
P"Rangers, you must not hesitate. You must act now before it is too late." Zordon said.  
  
P"We're ready." Adam paused and then turned to the little girl who was busy hopping from one foot to the other and biting her bottom lip. Stepping in front of her Adam spoke to her. "I guess this is it. All I can say is I'm proud of how you behaved today and how you fought. I don't think I could be prouder if I tried and whatever happens in the other reality you and I and your mother will be a family. I promise."  
  
PAt the reassuring words or the words I hoped were reassuring I hugged the girl and then stepping away I moved to were Karone was stood and I couldn't help but feel the love I felt for her, knowing that it was false. "Karone, I just want to say that even though everything was altered and though I still have feelings for you, in the other reality I will be your friend." Adam said.  
  
P"I know you will and I'm sorry for doing what I did." Karone said.  
  
P"We all make mistakes, but how about you make up for it by finishing what you started?" Adam said.  
  
PWith that I passed the coin that Billy had indicated was the responsible one. For a brief second Karone looked at it and then she dropped it to the floor and stomped on it hard and with a flash of light everything went dark.  
  
PThere was a crash of thunder and with a start Adam Pearlman awoke, looking around he realised that there was something missing. Looking up he saw the missing thing and dragging himself from his warm bed he headed out onto the balcony of their Los Angeles apartment and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.  
  
P"Trouble sleeping?" I said.  
  
P"Yeah, this crazy weather is keeping me awake." she replied.  
  
P"You should at least try resting. it doesn't do you or the babies any good, Rach." I said.  
  
P"As opposed to you existing sometimes on three hours sleep." Rachel replied with a grin.  
  
P"Hey, I make up for it during the day anyway. Look, come on back to bed, you need to rest" I insisted.  
  
PRachel didn't resist as I gently pulled her back to our bed, we had both just begun to relax and I had almost started to drift off when a beeping interrupted me and I came fully awake again and with a groan I reached for my communicator. "This is Adam, what's up?"  
  
P"Adam it's Billy sorry to interrupt your sleep, but we need you at the Power Chamber right now." Billy said.  
  
P"Its okay. I wasn't asleep anyway. I'm on my way." I said.  
  
PDressing quickly I gave the now asleep Rachel a gentle peck on the cheek and teleported to the Power Chamber. Arriving there I found Kincaid and Billy were there along with Alpha.  
  
P"Okay, what's up?" I asked.  
  
P"The strange weather that has been affecting both of our universes. we know what is causing it." Billy said.  
  
P"Well spill Billy, some of us would like to sleep tonight." I said.  
  
P"Reality is falling apart." Billy said.  
  
P"Oh is that all. Can I go back to bed now?" I asked.  
  
P"Adam, this is a serious matter." Zordon said.  
  
P"I know. I was just having a little joke." I replied.  
  
P"Very little joke." Kincaid said.  
  
P"So, what can we do about it?" I asked.  
  
P"From my readings it seems that the whole of our reality shifted earlier and then shifted back to normal, now as a result of that it has caused a serious imbalance in the universe and is causing reality to break down. If we find the monster or whatever is causing this, then I believe we can end it." Zordon said.  
  
P"So we have to find a monster, whom we don't know if they really exist and destroy it." I said.  
  
P"That's about the sum of it." Billy replied.  
  
P"Well, talk about needle in a haystack." I said.  
  
P"We have to find the cause and fast, because if we don't not only will this universe and your own universe be destroyed, but my own may be destroyed." Kincaid said.  
  
P"Not going to happen. We'll find a way to stop this or die trying." I said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
